Philosophy of Megaten Encyclopedia
This encyclopedia exists to detail the works compiled by the bead man (and associates) relating to the philosophy or content of the shin megami tensei series, and its various spinoffs. The purpose of this encyclopedia is multifaceted. The pages here detail information about the in-game content of the games, as well as the ways the thematic content ties in to the real life philosophies or religions they derive from. But it also contains general information about these religions or philosophies themselves, enough to get a general idea of the full thing that is being referenced. Enough that it can also be used as a quick overview of the various philosophies or religions in general. This information about the religions does not go into infinite depth about aspects that are not directly game-related, but is streamlined to cover most of the major highlights of the things being discussed quickly to give a more rounded understanding of the religions as a whole. Which is useful for context of understanding how they are referenced in-game. Note however that this encyclopedia does not contain the plot synopsis of any games, as those are already not difficult to come by. But it will detail aspects of the plots as they relate to the themes. For the sake of quality control this cannot be an open wiki. But if you have any information you think should be included, you can contact the bead man on reddit as /u/bunker_man. There will be updates from time to time, to cover new topics, or to add more information about the most recent games. Search Sort by theme Sort by game Sort by alignment Pages on the encyclopedia Philosophy Side specific 1: Ethics and politics of alignments 2: Spiritual concepts of the sides 3: Theistic perspectives of the alignments 4: Pantheistic perspectives of the alignments 5: Symbols and aesthetics of the sides 6: Outfits and locations of the sides 7: Transhumanism 8: Environmentalism and ecology 9: Binary oppositions General 10: Metaphysics and cosmology 11: Physics and philosophy of physics 12: Hegel and Hegelianism 13: Nietzsche and Nietzscheanism 14: Philosophy of technology Mind 15: Philosophy of mind 16: Philosophy of agency and free will 17: Carl Jung 18: Other psychology and sociology 19: Sexuality and gender 20: Death 21: Phenomenology 22: Existentialism Culture 23: East asian studies - Japan 24: Jedi and Sith 25: Cthulhu Mythos 26: Movie and literature references Religion Abrahamic 27: Christianity and Judaism 28: Heterodox Christianity 29: Gnosticism 30: Kabbalah 31: Dead sea scrolls 32: The Divine Comedy 33: Knights Templar 34: Islam 35: Alchemy 36: Satanism Eastern 37: Buddhism and Hinduism 38: Shinto 39: Taoism 40: Shugendo 41: Confucianism 42: Mohism 43: Cao Dai 44: Other Chinese religion Greek 45: Greek mythology 46: Plato (and legacy) 47: Aristotle (and legacy) 48: Stoicism 49: Epicureanism 50: Pythagoreanism 51: Other philosophy schools Other religion 52: Comparative mythology 53: Norse mythology 54: Irish mythology 55: Sumerian-Babylonian mythology 56: Canaanite religion 57: Zoroastrianism 58: Mithraic mysteries 59: Egyptian mythology 60: Native american religion 61: Theosophy 62: UFO religion 63: Tarot 64: Astrology 65: Modern paganism Ancillary pages The pages in this section are pages that are not directly about megaten games, but are about media that either has a direct relation to megaten, or closely related themes. 1: Devilman 2: Undertale 3: Doki Doki Literature Club 4: Neon Genesis Evangelion 5: Chrono Cross 6: Rabbits Relevant Links * The Stanford encyclopedia of philosophy, the most in depth philosophy encyclopedia on the internet. For further reading about any relevant ideas. ** https://plato.stanford.edu/ * The internet encyclopedia of philosophy. Slightly less in depth than the stanford encyclopedia, but more accessible. ** http://www.iep.utm.edu/ * The megaten subreddit. ** https://www.reddit.com/r/Megaten/ * The discord. ** https://discord.gg/tb8DURh * Our blog we're affiliated with that often has megaten related needlefelts or drawings. The needlefelts are also for sale. ** http://iamwhatonearth.tumblr.com/ Recent edits Category:Browse